The present invention relates to an arrangement for holding substrates for working with vacuum processes, such as lenses, having different sizes as well as a multi-substrate holder with a multiplicity of arrangements.
For substrate holding arrangements, such as for example glass lens holding rings, as well as substrate rotating holders for coating installations various implementations are known in the field. The prior art includes CH-PS 631 638, 659 485, EP-A-0 215 261, DE-OS 35 13 137, 39 21 671 as well as DE-A-37 15 831.
In the cited prior art either single or multisubstrate holders are suggested by means of which it is possible to change substrates in the holder relatively rapidly and to dispose in it, if necessary, substrates, such as for example optical lenses, having different dimensions. It is also suggested in the prior art to provide a rotating arrangement so that the substrates, such as for example optical lenses, can be rotated in the holding device for the purpose of bilateral coating.